Patent Document 1 proposes, as a curing agent exhibiting low-temperature fast-curing activity for an epoxy resin, a microcapsulated aluminum chelate-based latent curing agent in which an aluminum chelate agent is held in a porous resin obtained by interfacial polymerization of a polyfunctional isocyanate compound. Patent Document 1 also proposes a thermosetting epoxy resin composition prepared by adding to the aluminum chelate-based latent curing agent an epoxy resin and a silane coupling agent having a trialkoxy group and a polymerizable group such as a vinyl group. It is stated that, although this thermosetting epoxy resin composition is of the one-component type, the resin composition is excellent in storage stability and has the property of rapidly curing at low-temperature through cationic polymerization.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-70051.